disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Abu
|attractions= Garden of the Twelve Friends Voyage to the Crystal Grotto |animateur type=Animateur|animateur= Duncan Marjoribanks Ellen Woodbury Michael Show Tim Allen Rick Farmiloe Edward R. Gutierrez |voix originale= Frank Welker |personnalité= Fougueux, loyal, attentionné, intrigant, sournois, bon cœur, avide, voleur, énergique, obstiné, rusé, facilement aggravé, rancunier, envieux, lâche, désobéissant, têtu |apparence = Petit singe sapajou marron, élancé, gilet rouge, dessus rouge avec fond violet fez |alias = Singe (par Iago) Chef, Cheetah |activité nombre=Occupation|activité= Voleur (Anciennement) |résidence= Agrabah |allié type=Alliés|allié= Aladdin, Génie, Jasmine, Iago, Tapis, Sultan, Rajah, Sadira, Prince Uncouthma, Hercule, Icare, Pégase |ennemi type=Ennemis|ennemi= Jafar, Prince Achmed, Nasira, Razoul, Garde royale (Anciennement), Abis Mal, Haroud Hazi Bin, Mozenrath, Xerxès, Méckanicles, Mirage, Iago (Anciennement), Aziz, Hadès, Peine et Panique, Amin Damoola |goûts= Fruits, objets brillants, argent, tromper les gardes, l'amitié d'Aladdin |aversion = Danger, feux d'artifice, vol, se faire réprimander par Aladdin, pauvreté, les gardes, Jasmine (Anciennement) |réplique= "Uh-oh!" |concepteur type=Concepteur|concepteur= Joe Grant }} Abu est l'un des personnages principaux du film d'animation de Disney, Aladdin sorti en 1992. C'est un singe malicieux et voleur et le fidèle partenaire de Aladdin, mais également son meilleur ami. Présentation Dans l'épisode de la série télévisée d'Aladdin, Comme un bon vieux temple, il est révélé que, bien avant les événements du premier film, Abu travaillait à l'origine pour un cirque itinérant de voleurs, composé de lui-même, d'un duo nommé Minos et Fatima, et d'Aziz. Abu a servi de pickpocket au groupe et a en fait rencontré Aladdin après avoir tenté de lui voler son argent. Après une aventure ensemble, les deux personnages ont fini par se lier d'amitié. Apparence Abu est un petit singe sapajou marron. Il porte une petite veste rouge foncé avec un petit chapeau rouge et violet. Personnalité Contrairement à Aladdin, qui vole pour survivre, Abu est un voleur talentueux, avec des pulsions inébranlables de voler tout ce qui l'intéresse, que ce soit des richesses, de la nourriture ou autre chose. Cela peut lui attirer des ennuis et semble même frustrer Aladdin de temps en temps. Abu peut aussi être assez égoïste à cet égard, car il prend plus que ce dont il a besoin. Néanmoins, le singe a des qualités rachetables, et son cœur est doux. Lorsque lui et Aladdin ont remarqué deux enfants affamés, Abu a d'abord montré du dégoût à l'idée de donner sa nourriture, mais il a vite changé d'avis, étant à la fois influencé par la gentillesse d'Aldadin et son propre sens de la moralité. Malgré ses traits antagonistes, Abu est l'un des compagnons les plus loyaux et les plus aimants d'Aladdin. Les deux personnages partagent une admiration mutuelle, à tel point que le singe peut devenir jaloux quand Aladdin s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre, comme on l'a vu quand lui et le garçon ont rencontré la belle princesse Jasmine pour la première fois. Mais pour le bonheur d'Aladdin, Abu est prêt à supporter un certain nombre d'absurdités, comme celle d'être transformé en éléphant pour se déguiser en moyen de transport extravagant d'Aladdin dans l'espoir de gagner Jasmine et son père, le Sultan. Dans la série télévisée, Abu est souvent associé à Iago, bien plus antagoniste et cupide, dont les actions excessives forcent souvent Abu à agir comme une "voix de la raison", un trait que l'on ne voit pas dans le film original. Cela indique la capacité d'Abu à grandir et à mûrir. Malgré cela, Abu a eu des occasions de retomber dans ses tendances de voleur, ce qui était le centre de l'épisode Abu au pays des voleurs. Apparitions Cinéma= ''Aladdin'' (1992) thumb|left Abu entre en scène en aidant Aladdin a semer les gardes du palais, après avoir volé un morceau pain. Le duo échappe aux forces de sécurité après bien des tracas, mais peu après avoir trouvé le temps de se reposer et de manger, Aladdin et Abu rencontrent deux enfants affamés. Pauvres et apparemment orphelins, les enfants semblent être à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, ce qui pousse Aladdin à donner sa part du pain. Abu s'y oppose au départ, estimant que son dur labeur devrait être récompensé, mais après avoir été témoin de l'altruisme d'Aladdin, il est motivé à faire de même. Les deux enfants remercient Abu, qui semble heureux d'avoir fait cette bonne action, juste avant que les enfants ne se retrouvent presque fouettés en public par le Prince Achmed, un prétendant de la princesse Jasmine. Aladdin défend les enfants, mais lui et Abu sont humiliés publiquement en guise de punition. Découragés, Aladdin et Abu retournent dans leur repaire. Alors qu'Aladdin se lamente sur son désir d'avoir une vie meilleure pour lui et pour Abu, ce dernier s'endort profondément. Le lendemain, Aladdin et Abu complotent pour voler une pastèque pour le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'ils mangent, Aladdin aperçoit une belle femme sur la place du marché et s'entiche instantanément. Lorsque la femme a une rencontre désastreuse avec un vendeur, Aladdin intervient pour la sauver et prétend qu'elle est sa sœur mentalement malade - si malade qu'elle croit qu'Abu est le sultan. Le plan fonctionne pendant un certain temps, mais le vol à la tire d'Abu révèle qu'il s'agit d'une ruée - le trio réussit néanmoins à s'échapper. De retour chez eux, Aladdin et la femme commencent à former une relation, au grand dégoût d'Abu (car il est jaloux de l'attention dispersée d'Aladdin), mais les gardes arrivent et arrêtent Aladdin. La femme se révèle être la princesse Jasmine, mais elle est incapable de libérer Aladdin car l'ordre d'arrestation a été donné par le vizir de son père, Jafar. Aladdin est emmené au donjon, mais Abu arrive cette nuit-là et le libère de ses chaînes, mais pas avant d'avoir grondé son ami pour s'être attiré des ennuis à cause de Jasmine. Les deux personnages rencontrent alors un modeste mendiant qui offre la liberté à Aladdin en échange de l'exécution d'une mission qui pourrait se solder par sa richesse. thumb|right|Abu en Éléphant Ils se rendent à la Caverne aux Merveilles pour récupérer la lampe magique ; en chemin, Abu rencontre un tapis sensible qui les guide vers la salle de la lampe. Pendant qu'Aladdin récupère la lampe, les yeux avides d'Abu se tournent vers l'un des trésors interdits de la grotte, un diamant rouge géant, oubliant l'avertissement de la grotte de ne toucher à rien d'autre qu'à la lampe. Bien que Tapis et Aladdin tentent de l'arrêter, Abu s'empare du joyau, pour ensuite réaliser son erreur trop tard lorsque le gardien du tigre fait irruption dans la fureur, provoquant l'effondrement de la grotte autour d'eux. Aladdin et lui tentent de s'échapper sur le Tapis, mais le mendiant (qui est en fait Jafar déguisé) s'empare de la lampe d'Aladdin et s'apprête à le tuer. Abu contrecarre Jafar en le mordant au bras, mais il renvoie quand même Aladdin et Abu dans la grotte qui finit par disparaître, et pendant cette agitation, il est révélé qu'Abu a volé la lampe à Jafar, ainsi, Aladdin libère accidentellement un génie tout puissant. Après avoir été libéré, Aladdin souhaite devenir prince afin de pouvoir nouer une relation avec Jasmine. Abu est transformé en éléphant massif pour servir de moyen de transport de luxe à Aladin, et le groupe se rend au palais pour rencontrer le sultan. Avec le temps, Aladdin et Jasmine tombent amoureux, mais Jafar vole la lampe et prend le contrôle de la ville. Après avoir été retransformé en singe par la magie de Jafar, Abu est banni au bout du monde avec Aladdin et le Tapis. Bien qu'il ait failli mourir d'hypothermie, Abu est sauvé par Aladdin et ils trouvent et récupèrent bientôt Tapis. Le trio retourne ensuite à Agrabah. Alors qu'Aladdin s'approche de la lampe, Abu s'attaque au perroquet de Jafar, Iago, pour l'empêcher de révéler leur présence. Mais une fois que Jafar est averti, il attaque ; Abu est transformé en singe jouet qui frappe les cymbales par la magie de Jafar, mais après qu'Aladdin ait réussi à piéger Jafar pour qu'il devienne un génie qui le piège dans sa propre lampe, la magie du sorcier est annulée. Abu est libéré de sa malédiction, ainsi que la ville elle-même. Abu est vu pour la dernière fois se joindre à Aladdin et Jasmine (qui sont maintenant autorisés à se marier en raison de l'abolition par le sultan de la loi qui les séparait) pour faire ses adieux au génie libéré. ''Aladdin'' (2019) thumb|left|Abu dans le remake de 2019 Abu apparaît dans l'adaption cinématographique du dessin animé, en live-action réalisé par Guy Ritchie. Représenté comme un singe capucin touffu animé par ordinateur, il joue un rôle similaire à celui de son homologue animé en tant qu'acolyte d'Aladdin. Abu est d'abord vu avec son cooéquipier Aladdin errant sur les marchés d'Agrabah où lui, Aladdin et Dalia rencontrent une série de marchands et de gardes remarquant les actions d'Aladdin dans lesquelles les trois s'échappent des gardes. Plus tard, après qu'Aladdin se soit souvenu de ce que le garde lui avait dit de faire place au prince Anders, Aladdin explique à Abu qu'il y a un temps pour prendre des articles aux marchands et un temps pour ne pas le faire, le cas précédent étant un temps où il n'aurait rien dû faire. Plus tard, on voit Abu distraire un garde à l'extérieur du palais d'Agrabah auquel Iago espionne le singe auquel il rapporte à Jafar qu'Abu est lié à Aladdin. Abu est également vu accompagnant Aladdin dans son travail temporaire de domestique, mais après que les gardes l'aient attrapé parce qu'on se souvient de lui comme étant le garçon des rues du marché, lui et Abu sont emmenés dans un désert lointain où Jafar parle à Aladdin de la Caverne aux Merveilles. Abu et lui entrent dans la grotte, qui les avertit qu'une seule personne peut y entrer et que chaque trésor qui s'y trouve doit être protégé. En chemin, Aladdin et Abu trouvent un tapis magique qui suit le duo sur le chemin de la lampe. Contrairement à la version animée, Abu trouve un rubis en chemin au lieu de le trouver sur une idole de singe dans la version animée. Dès qu'Aladdin trouve la lampe, Abu touche le rubis et provoque l'effondrement de la Caverne. Lui, Aladin et Tapis remarquent l'effondrement de la Caverne à laquelle ils arrivent tous les deux à l'entrée où se trouve Jafar. Alors qu'Aladdin donne la lampe à Jafar pour le rendre riche et que le sorcier se prépare à achever Aladdin, Abu le tacle pour éviter à son maître de tomber dans sa chute alors que la Caverne s'effondre. Piégé à l'intérieur de la grotte, Aladdin frotte la lampe pour faire apparaître un Génie. On le voit danser avec Tapis pendant le numéro musical "Je suis ton meilleur ami", alors que le Génie raconte à Aladdin qu'il n'a jamais eu d'ami comme lui. Aladdin réalise son premier vœu de faire entrer tout le monde dans la grotte pour en sortir, bien qu'Aladdin puisse éviter d'épuiser son premier vœu en glissant la lampe derrière son dos pour que le Génie ne puisse pas voir qu'il n'y touche pas. Comme dans le film d'animation, Abu a été changé en éléphant lorsqu'Aladdin a souhaité devenir prince, comme on le voit plus tard traverser Agrabah à pied pendant le numéro musical "Prince Ali". Cependant, contrairement à l'original, il a été transformé peu de temps après l'introduction du prince Ali pour reprendre sa forme normale, alors que dans l'original, il est toujours sous sa forme d'éléphant jusqu'à ce que Jafar le transforme pour le ramener à sa forme normale pendant son règne à Agrabah. Abu apparaît plus tard aux côtés d'Aladdin pendant la situation, lui faisant valoir auprès du Génie que tout le monde pense qu'il est le Prince Ali, ce qui contrarie Aladdin en raison du souhait que le Génie lui a fait. Abu, Aladdin et Tapis se faufilent ensuite dans le palais où Jafar découvre la véritable identité d'Aladdin alors qu'il envoie les trois dans un désert glacé après avoir envoyé la plupart des habitants au donjon. Aladdin et Abu parviennent à s'échapper du désert à bord de Tapis, tandis que le trio réussit à sortir Jasmine du mariage forcé entre elle et Jafar. Jafar transforme Iago en roc géant pour récupérer la lampe que Jasmine lui a prise. Abu affronte ensuite Iago en roc géant pour récupérer la lampe que Jafar lui a prise. Le sultan empêche Jafar de le faire, car Iago est ramené à sa forme normale alors qu'Abu prend la lampe. Abu et le reste des habitants remarquent également la rage de Jafar qui crée une puissante tempête pour détruire Agrabah. Plus tard, après que Jafar soit piégé dans sa propre lampe avec Iago et que les deux soient bannis dans la Caverne aux Merveilles, Abu et Tapis réapparaissent lorsque Agrabah est ramené à la normale. Lui et les citoyens d'Agrabah assistent ensuite au mariage d'Aladdin et de Jasmine et on les voit ensuite danser avec tous les autres pendant le générique. |-| Vidéo= ''Le Retour de Jafar'' (1994) [[Fichier:Abu-RDJ.jpg|thumb|Abu dans Le Retour de Jafar|left]] Abu et Aladdin entrent dans un repaire secret où ils combattent Abis Mal et sa bande et sauvent une collection de bijoux et une fleur qu'ils avaient tenté de voler. Sur le chemin du retour vers Agrabah, ils donnent les richesses aux pauvres habitants et la fleur à Jasmine, ce qui n'enchante pas Abu, mais le rassure lorsqu'il se rend compte de la relation solide qui existe entre Aladdin et Jasmine. Abu et Aladdin sortent du palais pour une promenade et trouvent Iago. Comme Aladdin, Abu est très méfiant à l'égard du perroquet et regrette de l'avoir recueilli, même après avoir sauvé leur vie d'Abis Mal et de sa bande. Plus tard, après le retour du génie de sa tournée mondiale, Abu est chargé de surveiller Iago tandis qu'Aladdin tente d'expliquer sa présence à Jasmine et au sultan. Pendant qu'il le surveille, Iago plaide pour la liberté en faisant des imitations de singes grossiers. Désireux de s'amuser un peu avec Iago, Abu ouvre la cage alors que Rajah est à proximité afin de lui faire peur. Malheureusement, la plaisanterie se retourne contre Rajah qui détruit alors la cage et poursuit Iago dans le palais, ruinant accidentellement le dîner du palais et exposant Iago à la royauté. Le sultan ordonne à Aladdin de surveiller Iago. Cette nuit-là, Aladdin et Jasmine règlent leurs différends sur Iago. Le lendemain matin, Aladdin et le sultan font une promenade sur le tapis pendant que Génie et Abu pique-niquent. Pendant le pique-nique, Abu aperçoit une araignée qui mène bientôt à des dizaines d'araignées. Les araignées se rassemblent et forment le Jafar, qui cherche à se venger. Abu et Genie sont tourmentés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient finalement placés en captivité. Le groupe est secouru par Iago et ils partent combattre Jafar. À ce moment-là, Iago est presque tué et après avoir vaincu Jafar, on pense qu'il est mort. Il se montre vivant et Abu accepte finalement Iago comme ami. ''Aladdin et le Roi des voleurs'' (1996) [[Fichier:Abu-A&KT.jpg|thumb|Abu dans Aladdin et le Roi des voleurs|left]] Dans le dernier volet de la série de films Aladdin, Abu joue un rôle assez mineur par rapport aux films précédents, n'apportant que très peu à l'intrigue. Comme le reste des personnages, Abu est cependant enthousiaste à l'idée de voir enfin le jour où son meilleur ami et Jasmine se marient. Au-delà de toute cette joie, Aladdin est anxieux et nerveux car il n'a jamais eu de figure paternelle et Abu compatit avec son ami. Lorsqu'ils découvrent que son père est vivant, Abu se joint à Aladdin, Tapis et Iago pour le voir. Dès qu'ils arrivent, Abu est capturé et pris en otage. Pour être libéré, Aladdin doit vaincre Salouk, le bras droit de Cassim, le Roi des voleurs, et père d'Aladdin. Il y parvient et finit comme Aladdin comme membre honoraire des quarantes voleurs. Plus tard, après que les voleurs aient trahi Cassim, Abu se joint au groupe pour le sauvetage et assiste au mariage. Il reste au palais avec Génie, Tapis et le Sultan pendant qu'Iago part à l'aventure avec Cassim et qu'Aladdin et Jasmine profitent de leur lune de miel. Selon Iago, Abu a pleuré lorsque le premier a fait ses adieux à ses amis du palais, ce qui a rendu Iago très ému. ''Disney Princesses - Les Histoires Merveilleuses'' (2007) [[Fichier:Abu-2007.png|thumb|Abu dans Princesses Disney Histoires Merveilleuses : Vis tes rêves|left]] Ici, Abu, Iago et Tapis sont restés à Agrabah avec Jasmine, tandis qu'Aladdin et Genie sont partis pour quelques jours. Abu et Iago ont tendance à traîner dans l'écurie des chevaux. Un matin, le précieux cheval du sultan, Sahara, s'est mystérieusement échappé de l'écurie. On ne sait pas comment, ni quelle pourrait être l'issue de la situation, et le gardien du cheval perd son emploi. Jasmine essaie d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé avant lui et, au cours de l'enquête, elle trouve une figue. Les figues sont le casse-croûte préféré d'Abu et elle et Iago commencent à l'interroger. Abu hésite au début mais révèle rapidement ce qui se passe. Il mange une des figues et en tombe malade. Il commence à avoir des vertiges et tombe de la porte des chevaux. Sa queue s'accrochait à l'écluse et, alors qu'il tombait, il a libéré l'écluse laissant sortir Sahara. Abu, Iago et Jasmine parcourent le désert et trouvent finalement une oasis. Dans l'oasis se trouve le cheval et la seule façon pour Jasmine de le récupérer est de le monter. Iago lui rappelle que tous ceux qui ont essayé de le monter ont été jetés par le cheval lui-même et que la seule personne à l'avoir monté avec succès a été la mère de Jasmine. Bien que l'idée de perdre Jasmine inquiète Abu, la princesse le calme, finit par ramener le cheval à la maison, et tout va bien à nouveau. |-| Télévision= ''Aladdin'' (1994-1996) thumb|Abu dans la série télévisée|left Abu fait régulièrement des apparitions dans la série télévisée, souvent en compagnie de Iago. Bien qu'il soit encore un voleur occasionnel, il a montré des signes évidents de conscience. Aladdin et Abu sont toujours très amis, mais Aladdin est parfois assez agacé par les actes de vol d'Abu. Exemple apercevable dans l'épisode Abu au pays des voleurs, lorsqu'Abu a volé un gant d'or au trésor royal et a accidentellement fait passer Aladdin pour le voleur, Aladdin est devenu si furieux qu'Abu a eu le cœur particulièrement brisé en pensant qu'Aladdin voulait qu'il parte pour toujours à cause de cela. Cependant, quels que soient les problèmes qu'ils rencontrent, ils s'en sortent toujours et ils deviennent plus proches que jamais. Dans presque toutes les aventures, Abu est constamment associé à Iago. Ensemble, ils quittent souvent la mission pour chercher et/ou voler un trésor dans une région voisine. Ils sont parfois la cause des problèmes. Un exemple en est l'épisode Ça va chauffer où Aladdin tente de prendre une arme puissante à Abis Mal, pour être découvert après qu'Abu et Iago aient essayé de voler un sac d'or, provoquant la chute de cet or, provoquant ainsi une bagarre. Une partie importante du rôle d'Abu est le fait qu'il possède un crochet qui déverrouille toute serrure, ce qui est pratique lorsqu'Aladdin et le groupe sont retenus captifs dans une zone. ''Hercule'' (1999) [[Fichier:Abuicare.png|thumb|Abu avec Icare dans l'épisode Hercule et Aladdin]] Dans le spécial épisode Hercule et Aladdin, Jafar fait équipe avec le Seigneur des Enfers, Hadès, dans l'espoir de combiner leur pouvoir pour éliminer Aladdin et le jeune demi-dieu, Hercule. Pour ce faire, Hadès envoie ses hommes de main, Peine et Panique, kidnapper le compagnon d'Hercule, Icare, tandis que Jafar kidnappe Abu. Les deux personnages sont retenus captifs dans le Monde des Morts, mais finalement, Aladdin et Hercule finissent par comprendre, et le duo se précipite pour sauver leurs amis. À la fin de l'aventure, Abu et Icare deviennent de bonnes connaissances. ''Disney's tous en Boîte'' (2001-2004) [[Fichier:Abu_house_of_mouse.png|thumb|Abu dans Tous en Boîte|left]] Abu fait plusieurs apparitions dans la série . On le voit souvent avec Iago, Génie ou Jafar. Le rôle le plus remarquable d'Abu dans la série est celui de l'épisode Dingo est fichu où Iago lui dit de goûter à la pomme empoisonnée de La Reine (Blanche-Neige). Dans Loyer impayé, il a été l'un des rares invités à montrer du plaisir dans le spectacle de lumière de Mickey. |-| Jeu vidéo= ''Aladdin (SEGA & Nintendo) Dans l'adaptation de Sega Genesis d'Aladdin par Virgin Interactive, Abu a un mini-jeu qui consiste à attraper des pommes ; on y parvient en trouvant le jeton Abu qui apparaît dans trois niveaux du jeu. Il est également référencé dans le fait que dans le niveau de la Caverne aux Merveilles, Aladdin doit toucher des idoles de singes identiques à celle qu'Abu a touchée pour passer au niveau suivant. Dans la version Super Nintendo de Capcom, Abu suit Aladdin tout au long des premiers niveaux du jeu. Notamment, le jeu comprend un niveau pyramidal dans lequel Abu s'aventure, de sorte qu'Aladdin doit le trouver à l'intérieur. Il trouve Abu dans la salle du trésor à la fin du niveau. ''Aladdin : La Revanche de Nasira (2000) [[Fichier:Abu_nasira.png|thumb|Abu dans La revanche de Nasira]] Dans le jeu, Nasira, la sorcière soeur de Jafar, invoque le fantôme de Jafar pour préparer un plan qui éradiquerait Aladdin, leur permettrait de régner sur Agrabah et ramènerait Jafar d'entre les morts. La sorcière prend effectivement contrôle d'Agrabah et Aladdin, assisté par le Génie, Iago, Abu et le Tapis, enquête d'abord en entrant dans le palais, puis est emprisonné avant d'être libéré par Abu. Il poursuit ensuite différentes quêtes pour libérer le Génie, de nouveau piégé dans la Caverne aux Merveilles, et Jasmine, prisonnière dans l'Égypte antique. Il parvient ensuite à l'antre volcanique de Nasira et empêcher la résurrection de Jafar en le combattant. Jafar est défait et la paix est restaurée à Agrabah, Abu volant avec le Tapis en signe de joie. Abu est ainsi un personnage jouable dans l'un des niveaux du cachot et de la Caverne aux Merveilles, assisté par Iago pour les indications. Série Kingdom Hearts (2002-) [[Fichier:696.png|thumb|Abu avec Aladdin dans les jeux Kingdom Hearts|left]] Avec de nombreux autres personnages du film, Abu apparaît dans quelques épisodes de la franchise Kingdom Hearts. Dans le jeu original, Abu fait une apparition mineure dans l'univers d'Agrabah aux côtés d'Aladdin. Il aide cependant Sora et les autres lorsqu'ils entrent dans la Caverne aux Merveilles, activant la gemme sur plusieurs statues que Sora ne peut pas atteindre elle-même avec la Keyblade. Le rôle d'Abu est élargi dans Kingdom Hearts II, où la lampe de Jafar est découverte par un colporteur bon marché. Abu la lui vole pour empêcher la liberté de Jafar, mais Aladdin la lui rend, ne réalisant pas qu'il s'agit de la lampe de Jafar jusqu'à ce qu'un Iago récemment repenti lui dise le contraire. Les amis se rendent alors à la boutique du colporteur pour la récupérer, mais sont obligés de se rendre dans la Carvene aux Merveilles pour trouver un vaste trésor en échange de la lampe. Aladdin, Abu et les autres le font, mais au moment où ils reviennent, la lampe est volée par Pat Hibluaire. Après la défaite de Pat et l'enfermement de la lampe de Jafar, Abu et les autres accueillent Iago dans le palais. Abu apparaît de nouveau dans Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, où il provoque des méfaits sur le marché, ce qui lui vaut d'être bientôt grondé par Aladdin. |-| Parcs Disney= thumb|right|Abu dans les parcs Disney Abu est un personnage qui vient parfois à la rencontre des visiteurs des parcs à thèmes Disney, mais il est plutôt rare de le rencontrer. Disneyland Resort On peut voir un Abu animatronique devant le char d'Aladdin dans la Soundsational Parade de Mickey. Abu peut également être vu dans la vitrine enchantée d'Aladdin sur Main Street, aux États-Unis. Walt Disney World Abu apparaît dans le spectacle nocturne en direct, Fantasmic !, dans les Disney's Hollywood Studios. Tokyo Disney Resort Abu fait une apparition remarquée à la fin de la version de Tokyo DisneySea's de Fantasmic ! Dans le même parc, Abu se retrouve pour des rencontres sur la Côte d'Arabie. Dans la parade de Tokyo Disneyland "Happiness is Here", la forme d'éléphant d'Abu sert de char. Disneyland Paris A Disneyland Paris, les plus chanceux pourront le croiser aux abords du bazar d'Adventureland ou près de l'attraction Flying Carpets over Agrabah au Parc Walt Disney Studios. Dans Adventureland, Abu apparaît à la fois comme un singe et un éléphant dans l'attraction Le Passage Enchanté d'Aladdin. Shanghai Disneyland Abu est l'un des personnages qui font partie du Garden of the Twelve Friends à Shanghai Disneyland, représentant le symbole du zodiaque chinois du Singe. Une statue d'Abu est également présente dans la scène d'Aladdin dans Voyage to the Crystal Grotto. Abu est également représenté le long du mur de fers à cheval dans la file d'attente de Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure (l'inclusion d'Abu fait référence à sa brève transformation en cheval pendant le film). Conception et Animation Dans le traitement original de l'histoire d'Aladdin par Howard Ashman, les compagnons d'Aladdin étaient un trio de voleurs humains (nommés Omar, Babkak et Kassim) qui, lorsqu'ils étaient associés à Aladdin, jouaient le rôle d'un quatuor vaudevillien. Ces personnages ont été abandonnés lorsque l'histoire a fait l'objet de révisions majeures. Dans la version de Linda Woolverton, il y avait un homme âgé appelé "Abu", du nom d'un voleur dans le film de 1940, Le Voleur de Bagdad. John Musker et Ron Clements, qui ont rejoint le projet Aladdin en tant que réalisateurs, ont estimé que le scénario de Woolverton était mieux adapté au tournage en direct, qu'il mettait en scène trop d'êtres humains et qu'il manquait de personnages capables de tirer parti du support de l'animation. Pour remédier à ce problème, Musker et Clements ont ajouté un acolyte singe pour Aladdin, nommé "Abu" - d'après le personnage mis au rebut lors du traitement de Woolverton. Abu a été développé comme étant quelque part entre le réaliste et l'anthropomorphique ; il ne prononce pas de phrases complètes, mais prononce occasionnellement des phrases brisées et affiche des émotions humaines. Duncan Marjoribanks fut responsable de la supervision de l’animation d'Abu. L’artiste canadien, qui anima aussi le Colporteur, a également été chargé de superviser l’animation de Sébastien dans La Petite Sirène (1989), du braconnier Percival McLeach dans Bernard et Bianca au Pays des Kangourous (1990), du Gouverneur Ratcliffe dans Pocahontas : Une Légende Indienne (1995), de Miss Caloway dans La Ferme se rebelle (2004) et de Big Daddy LeBoeuf dans La Princesse et la Grenouille (2009). Voix Si Abu ne parle pas, les bruits qu'il fait pour communiquer sont assurés par le comédien américain Frank Welker pour toutes ses apparitions cinématographiques et télévisées. L'acteur, qui prête aussi sa voix à la Caverne aux Merveilles et Rajah, a doublé des dizaines de personnages animés, en particulier des animaux. Pour les studios Disney, il doubla notamment Max dans La Petite Sirène (1989), Joanna dans Bernard et Bianca au Pays des Kangourous (1990), le chien repose-pied Sultan dans La Belle et la Bête (1991), Flit dans Pocahontas : Une Légende Indienne (1995) ou encore Khan et Cri-Kee dans Mulan (1998). Le seul personnage humain qu'il a incarné pour un Grand Classique est le Gros Louis, le ventripotent vendeur de hot-dogs, pour Oliver et Compagnie (1988). Il a, dans un autre registre, doublé Oswald pour le jeu vidéo Epic Mickey sorti en 2010. Galerie Anecdotes *"Abu" signifie "père" et est une épithète pour les hommes en arabe. *Abu est le seul personnage significatif absent de l'adaptation musicale. Son rôle est tenu par Babkak, Omar et Kassim, trois gamins des rues amis d'Aladdin. Il fait cependant une apparition fugace pendant "Prince Ali". *Abu désigne dans l'ancien égyptien le nom "éléphant". Dans le premier film, il est transformé en éléphant. Il se transforme à nouveau en éléphant dans l'épisode "Web of Fear". *Les artistes ont étudié les mouvements des singes capucins au zoo de Los Angeles pour aider à concevoir Abu. *Lors d'une projection d'Aladdin, Steven Spielberg, le réalisateur, a déclaré qu'il avait apprécié le personnage d'Abu, car il avait le sentiment que le personnage contribuait à équilibrer le ton du film chaque fois qu'il devenait trop sombre ou trop sérieux. *Les origines d'Abu dans "Ce rêve bleu" diffèrent de la prémisse de base présentée dans les livres précédents et dans la série télévisée, ici, il était un cadeau de sa mère à Aladdin. en:Abu es:Abú it:Abu nl:Abu pt-br:Abu ru:Абу tr:Abu Catégorie:Singe Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 1992 Catégorie:Personnage d'Aladdin (film) Catégorie:Personnage du Retour de Jafar Catégorie:Personnage d'Aladdin et le Roi des Voleurs Catégorie:Personnage de Disney Princesses - Les Histoires Merveilleuses Catégorie:Personnage d'Aladdin (série télévisée) Catégorie:Personnage d'Hercule (série télévisée) Catégorie:Personnage de Tous en Boîte Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Frank Welker Catégorie:Personnage animé par Duncan Marjoribanks Catégorie:Personnage animé par Tim Allen Catégorie:Personnage animé par Ellen Woodbury Catégorie:Personnage animé par Teresa Martin Catégorie:Personnage animé par Michael Show Catégorie:Personnage animé par Rick Farmiloe Catégorie:Personnage animé par Dan Wawrzaszek Catégorie:Personnage animé par Edward R. Gutierrez Catégorie:Personnage